


Affirmation

by akite



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Awakening, and as such is all porn, no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

Affirmation  
A. Kite (1997)

Harry Kim woke to a strange sensation. He lay there for moment trying to figure it out. His head was pillowed on a chest of red blonde curls. One of those curls was tickling his nose. That's what woke him. Memories of what had happened the night before flooded him, and he jerked his head up.

That abrupt motion woke Tom Paris. He opened his eyes to the sight of Harry looking at him with astonishment. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Uh ... Tom? It wasn't all a dream?"

Tom heard the hesitance in his friend's voice and answered, "No Harry, unless you want it that way. I can leave now if you want."

A look of panic crossed Harry's face as he clutched Tom's shoulders. "No!" then in a quieter voice, "no Tom, I didn't mean it like that." He pulled Tom close and continued, "Please Tom. It's just ... just ... I've had that dream so many times. I wasn't sure it was real. It was real, wasn't it?"

Tom pulled back so he could look into Harry's eyes, "Oh yeah Har, it was real. I'm here, aren't I? In your bed?"

Harry smiled in delight then flushed red. His sudden erection poked Tom's belly.

Evil mischief lit Tom's eyes as he reached down to capture what was poking him. "Hey Harry, we're both off duty today. You got any plans?"

Harry couldn't speak. His eyes were shut tight as Tom stoked him. He just shook his head no. In a voice husky with desire Tom said, "Good, cause I've got plans. I promised you revenge last night. I can't break a promise, now can I?"

Their bodies switched places as Tom eased Harry back to lie supine. He released Harry's cock, which caused him to moan in disappointment. Tom leaned over his friend and gently placed his lips on Harry's. "Umm..." the sound escaped from deep inside him. Harry's lips were so soft. Tom's tongue flicked out to taste them.

Harry parted his lips to let Tom in and reached up to hold his head. Tom pulled away slightly and firmly gripped Harry's wrist. He placed it back at his side and held it there. "Not this time, buddy. Just lie still. No touching," he admonished.

"Tom?" a touch of fear tinged Harry's question.

"Shhh..." Tom whispered close to his ear, "I'm not gonna hurt you, baby. I'd never hurt my Harry. I just wanna make you feel good. I wanna make love to you, Harry, my way. That's why I said no touching."

A thrill went through Harry and straight to his groin at Tom's whispered words. "Can I, Harry? Will you let me make love to you, any way I want?" His response was a breathless yes and a whimpered please.

Tom chuckled and said in a low, husky bedroom voice, "Don't start begging yet. Plenty of time for that, baby."

He moved himself to a comfortable position at Harry's side. Sitting with his knees bent and legs tucked under him. It was a good position. From which with little effort he could reach Harry's whole body. He sat back and just looked for a minute until Harry opened his eyes to see what the delay was.

At Harry's questioning look, Tom smiled and leaned over to kiss him. When he came up for air he said, "Sorry, I just got a little distracted. You're so damn gorgeous."

Tom started a gentle campaign. His hands and mouth roamed freely from the top of Harry's head to the tips of his toes. It was the hardest thing Harry had ever had to do. He fought the instinct to reach out and give back a small part of the pleasure he was receiving. Tom's mouth was everywhere, but where he wanted it most. He clenched his fists, breathing harshly when Tom bypassed his needful cock on his way to Harry's feet.

Harry couldn't help but to thrash and moan when Tom reached his feet and sucked his toes, slowly one by one. His control broke completely when on his way back up Tom made as if to bypass his cock again. Harry put his hand on Tom's head and steered it over. In urgency, he cried out, "Tom! Please!"

Tom's wicked laugh sent new shivers through Harry. "Okay, okay, spoilsport," Tom agreed with mock reluctance.

Harry thought that he wouldn't last a minute once Tom started, but he was wrong. At first Tom held his hips down so he couldn't thrust into that warm wetness. Every time Harry was close, Tom eased up until he stopped trying to fight it.

Tom felt Harry's surrender and thought, _Okay, time for Phase II._ He one-handedly found the lubricant that Harry used the night before and squeezed out a generous portion. _Gods, slow Tommy-boy. Gotta do this right,_ he thought as he brought his lubed fingers down between Harry's legs. Tom's own aching cock had different priorities. It was fully engorged, and the head was leaking. Leaving trails of sticky pre-come across his stomach at every movement. Tom's cock jerked and twitched at Harry's every moan.

Harry was so lost in the exquisite torture of Tom's mouth that the new sensations didn't register until Tom had worked two fingers into his ass. When Harry realized what was happening. What Tom was preparing him for, the realization and a third finger in his ass took him over the edge. He shook and screamed as wave after wave of pleasure crested in him.

Tom eased his mouth off Harry's softening cock and looked up to make sure Harry was all right. Tom had never heard anyone scream that way from coming. "Harry?"

Harry had slumped back in exhaustion until he heard Tom call his name. He slowly opened his eyes. Tom was over him with concerned look on his face. "Yeah Tom, I'm still here. At least I think I am," Harry assured him. "Oh Tom, I want you in me now. Fuck me, please fuck me Tom." Harry lifted his hips from the bed to impale himself further on Tom's fingers. The fingers that still were inside him, but had stopped their activity.

Tom moved to turn Harry over on his stomach, but Harry protested, "No Tom, I want to see you." It seemed to Harry that he had never wanted anything as badly as this. To watch Tom's dick penetrate him. See Tom's face when he came. Harry pleaded desperately, "Please Tom. You can do it any way you want next time, I promise," as he drew his knees back to his chest and presented his ass to Tom.

Tom moved into position between Harry's legs. His head was swimming. Next time, Harry had said next time. Tom stroked his cock a couple of times to spread his pre-ejaculate and any left over lube still on his fingers.

Harry raised himself up on his elbows when he felt the pressure of Tom's cockhead against his opening. He watched as it slowly sank into his body and fell back.

"Am I hurting you, Harry? Do you want me to stop?" Tom asked demandingly.

Harry bucked his hips up and gasped out, "No, damn you, don't you dare stop." Harry took a deep breath and continued, "It feels so good. Fuck me, Tom. Fuck me hard."

Those begging words galvanized Tom. He had never heard Harry talk that way before. Of course, he had never had his cock buried to the hilt in Harry before either. And it did feel good. More than good. Almost as good as it had felt when Harry was in him.

Tom tried to take it slowly. To torture Harry the way that Harry had tortured him, but he couldn't. The heat of Harry's body, the tightness drove him deeper, faster. And the sounds Harry made. Oh God!

Harry was awash in sensation and felt his cock harden again. He reached down to stroke it. He sped up when Tom did, mirroring his every motion. Never once taking his eyes off Tom's face. Not willing to miss Tom hit his apogee.

Tom forced his eyes open and saw Harry's beautiful, soulful ones looking back at him. When he sensed where Harry's hand was, that he was touching himself. He couldn't help but to look down. Watching as Harry pumped that big, perfect dick made him bite his lip to keep from coming then and there. He caught Harry's gaze again and heard Harry's words, "Love you, Tom. Love you so much."

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" Tom cried out as his climax hit. His cock pulsed for long minutes as it emptied into Harry. Tom fell heavily onto Harry's chest and felt the sticky warmth there. He rested for a moment before rolling off to the side and managed to whisper back to Harry, "I love you too."

Harry rolled with him and captured Tom close. He rained kiss after kiss over Tom's face, neck and chest thinking, _Tom loves me. He said he loves me._

Tom laid there trying to gather enough energy to move, but was content for the moment to accept Harry's affections until he stomach rumbled with hunger. He felt Harry pull back, and Tom cracked one eye open. "Yeah, sex in the morning always makes me hungry. Looks like it makes you even more enthusiastic," he joked.

Harry fell back with a thump and drew a hand to his forehead and melodramatically groaned, "Oh no, not another enthusiasm remark." They both laughed at the silliness of their play. Harry conceded to say, "Okay, making love in the morning just seems to energize me, but I could use some food too. Let's take a shower and go eat."

Harry jumped up and held a hand out to his slower moving friend. "Uh... Harry I'd love to shower with you, but if we get in there together we're gonna miss breakfast, and I don't have any replicator rations left. I need some clean clothes too. Whadda ya say if I go back to my quarters and meet you in the messhall in half an hour?"

Harry fought to keep his disappointment from showing. Tom was right. Neither of them had any rations, so it was the messhall or go hungry. He agreed with a forced smile, "Sure Tom, half an hour."

Tom slipped on his clothes from the night before and hurried out. Harry's mind and emotions were in turmoil as he reluctantly headed for the bathroom. _What was that all about? They made love to each other, said I love you and Tom takes off like lightening. Maybe he didn't really mean it. Maybe... Oh God, what a mess!_ Harry shook himself out of his near panic and set about getting showered and dressed.

Under the soothing beat of hot water, Tom soaped his body as his mind replayed scenes. Harry lifting his hips, begging to be sucked. Harry's pleading eyes urging him to go faster. Harry's sweet voice gasping, 'Love you, Tom. Love you so much.' _Down boy,_ he told himself when he felt that old familiar stirring, _save it for Harry._

Harry hesitantly entered the messhall and scanned the tables for Tom. When he didn't see him, Harry reluctantly turned toward the food counter. _Well, you still gotta eat, Harry. Maybe you can still salvage something with Tom if this was all a mistake._ Suddenly, he felt arms around him and a warm body pressing into his back. "Tom?"

The arms whipped him around. Tom had a very believable scowl on his face. "Who else were you expecting? Is there someone you haven't told me about?" The scowl couldn't hold up under the incredulous look Harry was giving him. Tom laughed and pulled Harry in for a long kiss until he noticed that the room had gone completely silent.

Tom broke the kiss and looked over Harry's shoulder. Everyone in the room was looking back. Harry turned too, to see what was going on. The catcalls, whistles and applause started. B'Elanna Torres being the loudest with a shrill wolf whistle followed by her shouting out, "Free show everybody!" Thank goodness neither the Captain nor Chakotay were there. Harry thought he would die of embarrassment until he looked over at Tom.

Tom had that cocky pilot's grin on his face. He wasn't embarrassed at all. "Come on Harry, my love, let's get some food." He leaned in and whispered, "It's okay, baby. They'll get used to it."

By the time they made their selections most of the people had cleared out. Most likely to spread the story like the four winds throughout the ship. Tom and Harry sat down, and Tom studied Harry's face. "Are you okay with this, Harry? I mean, you didn't want to keep us a secret, did you?"

Harry looked as the doubt filled Tom's face. He reached out and grabbed Tom's hand. "No Tom, I love you, and I don't care who knows," Harry assured him. "You know how things are on Voyager. By dinnertime they'll be talking about someone else." He smiled and when Tom returned it, he loosened the grip on his hand and picked up his fork. Harry's eyes twinkled as he leaned forward and said, "Eat up, Lieutenant, you're going to need it."

This time Tom flushed, but he picked up his fork and dug in. When he looked from his plate again, his eyes met Harry's across the table. Tom deliberately brought his fork up to his mouth and licked the food from it. He saw a shiver run through Harry's body and his throat move as he gulped. A strangled whisper reached his ears, "Tom if you don't stop that I'm going to be advertising here very quickly."

Tom's eyes suddenly darkened with desire. His own voice sounded strangled as he stood and reached out to pull Harry up, "Let's get out of here."

There was no protest from Harry. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. For food anyway. Thank goodness, they met no one in the hallway and the turbolift was empty. They couldn't keep their hands off one another. Tom and Harry stumbled out of the lift and went directly to Tom's cabin. It was closer.

They pulled each other's clothes off between wild tongue twisting kisses. Leaving separate pieces of clothing, shirt here, pants there, in a trail from door to bed.

Kisses moved from mouths to neck, to chest and lower. Harry tried to contain himself as he turned his body and worked down to tease Tom's navel, moving his tongue in and out. He hadn't tasted Tom's cock yet, but tried to take his time getting to it.

Tom was also taking the scenic route. He licked Harry's thighs, moving in closer and closer. His cheek brushed against Harry's erection, and Tom felt it jerk in response. Tom looked at Harry's cock. It seemed even bigger that it had last night, if that was possible. _So big. And mine, all mine,_ he thought as licked its length.

Harry's thoughts were so similar that they could have been telepathically linked. _Mmmm... so good,_ he thought as he buried his nose in Tom's pubic thatch and inhaled deeply. He lifted his head and tentatively kissed the crown of Tom's flushed sex. He smiled around it as Tom's hips instinctively bucked causing the tip to slip past Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth wider and tightened his lips again. He enjoyed the feel of Tom's cock sliding in and out for a moment before trying to mirror the suction he felt on his own cock.

Tom was definitely getting down to business. The need to taste Harry's come again filled him. Though, he did take pause when Harry started sucking, thinking, _Umm... not bad for a beginner. A little rough, but I can teach him the finer points later._ He lost his train of thought and all desire to think of anything.

Harry pulled his mouth away when he knew he was close, afraid he would bite down. He tried to catalog all of Tom's actions. _God, what was he doing with his tongue? How can he take it in so far?_ he thought fleetingly as he felt Tom swallow. Tom's throat muscles flexing around him brought Harry to climax. He came crying out Tom's name.

Tom didn't let a single drop escape him this time. It tasted so good, and there was still so much of it. _Gee, Harry must have been storing it up for months,_ he mused as he let the softening dick slide from his mouth. He pressed his face into Harry's thigh when Harry's mouth resumed its assault. His tongue flicked over the head and down the length on the underside at each slow pull. _Quick learner too, my Harry._

Harry quickened the pace when he heard Tom's moans intensify and felt his muscles tense. It was all over in just a few seconds. Harry lapped leisurely at the small slit as Tom's cock gave one more twitch and a few more drops of fluid appeared.

Tom moaned again deeply in satisfaction and reached down to guide Harry up to lie face to face again. Their lips met and tongues mingled as each of them sought to share the taste of the other still lingering. "Well lover, for your first lesson, I can certainly say you've earned an A," Tom teased. He yawned then continued in a sleepy voice, "Remind me to record that later. Course, Cocksucking 101, First Lesson, Sixty-nining, Harry Kim, A, plus."

"Whadda ya say to a nap before the next lesson, teach?" Harry teased back.

"Definitely, a nap is in order, Ensign. Naps are very important part of the curriculum," Tom managed to say as he snuggled down close to Harry and threw his arm across Harry's chest. His eyes drifted shut.

Harry lay there for a few minutes marveling at everything that had happened in the last few hours. He looked at his beautiful friend, now turned lover. _I must be dreaming,_ he thought as he closed his eyes, _if I'm not, then I'm the luckiest guy in the whole galaxy,_ and let sleep overtake him.

The End


End file.
